


Cloaks and Commanders

by CloudySkyWars



Series: Cloaks and Commanders [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beginning Friendship, Blood and Injury, Dooku makes a very brief appearance, Explosions, Fluff, Gen, Lightsabers, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Darth Maul, Mentioned Qui-Gon Jinn, OC Clone Troopers - Freeform, Obi-Wan keeps losing his cloak, One-Sided Attraction, Order 66 (Star Wars), Slight gore?, Slightly - Freeform, Tea, Whump, cloaks, it's implied - Freeform, it's not much but it is in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Four times Cody returns Obi-Wan's cloak, and one time he doesn't.Chapter 1: Tea, Cloaks, and ObservationsChapter 2: Injuries, Lightsabers, and MedbaysChapter 3: Battles, Banter, and BetsChapter 4: Caves and ContemplationsChapter 5: Orders and The End
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cloaks and Commanders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054208
Comments: 38
Kudos: 91





	1. Tea, Cloaks, and Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Thanks for reading this fic! Updates will be whenever the heck I can get around to writing this, because sadly school is a thing and it takes a lot of my time. Enjoy!
> 
> My tumblr is CloudySkyWars if you wanna come say hi or anything.

Cody stood outside General Kenobi’s quarters, fist raised above the metal door. Should he knock? Should he even be here? What if the General didn’t want the cloak back? What if he had plenty of extra cloaks for this very reason and didn’t want this one? Surely he had extras. Decision made, Cody dropped his fist and turned to leave.

But before he could leave, the door swooshed open behind him. _Osik_ , Cody thought. “Hello there, Commander. Is there something I can help you with?” Kenobi asked.

“Um, actually sir, I have something to give you, if you want it.” Surprise colored General Kenobi’s face.

“Of course, Cody. Please, come in. I’ll make tea.” The General turned back into his quarters, leaving a flustered Cody in his wake.

Hesitantly, Cody entered General Kenobi’s quarters. Almost instantly, he took note of the possible entry and exit points in the room. There was the main entrance of course, but there was also a side door that presumably led to the refresher. _Five ceiling vents, two on the walls, nine total entrances_ , Cody noted. After taking stock of the possible entry and exit points, Cody examined the rest of the quarters. They were small, considering it was an officer’s room. Directly to Cody’s left, there was a small kitchen area consisting of only a stove top, a small microwave, and a sink. Most of the very limited counter space was taken up by various plants and ferns. To the right, there was a small desk with matching chairs on either side. On the wall closest to the desk, there was a scuffed up bookshelf that stretched all the way to the ceiling. And there were actual, flimsi paged books filling the shelves, and from what Cody could tell, they all looked fairly worn. In the back of his mind, Cody wondered what kind of books the General liked to read, but he quickly shook the thought from his head. That was none of his concern.

Only a few paces from the entrance was a military-issued bed, however it was a good deal larger than the mattresses that the clones were issued. On the short nightstand next to the bed there was a small stone, and beside the stone there appeared to be a small wood carving, but Cody couldn’t make out what exactly it was.

Before Cody could figure out why his General would have a rock and a piece of wood, a shrill whistle pierced Cody’s ears. Quickly, he turned and looked for any potential threats, but all he saw was General Kenobi lifting a kettle off the stove and beginning to pour it into two separate cups.

“I have only Tarine tea on hand, I’m sorry if it’s not to your liking. I haven’t had time to fully stock up since the war began,” the General’s Coruscanti accent cut strongly through the silence of the room.

“Tarine is fine, sir. I don’t really have much experience with tea. But I’m sure it’s delicious,” Cody responded.

“Well, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of opportunities to expand your tea repertoire over time.” Kenobi gestured to the chairs, and they both sat. Cody observed the way Kenobi lounged back in the chair, oozing relaxation. How the General managed to lounge in the stiff chairs, he had no idea. Cody on the other hand, sat with his back rigid, practically sitting at attention, if there was such a thing.

“So, Commander, what do you have to give me? I do hope you know you don’t have to get me anything. Jedi don’t have many material possessions.”

“I noticed, sir,” Cody said, taking an obvious look around the room. General Kenobi chuckled.

“Yes, I suppose that is rather apparent.”

Cody cleared his throat, unsure of how to begin. Not wanting to make eye contact with the General, he focused on one of the worn books. “Well, sir, I didn’t actually get you anything. Purchase anything, I mean. You see, one of the men found something of yours that you had lost on the battlefield, and well, he returned it to me so I could return it to you…” Cody realized he was rambling. He cleared his throat. Again. “Anyways,” he reached into his utility belt and pulled out the trademark brown Jedi cloak. “Here you go sir. I wasn’t sure if you would want it back and it was quite dirty from the battle so I had it washed.” A beat. “Sir.” Cody pushed the cloak across the desk and dared to look up at Kenobi’s face. To his surprise, there was mirth dancing in his green-blue eyes. _Why are you thinking about his eyes, Cody, stop it_. General Kenobi smiled.

“Thank you very much, Cody. I do greatly appreciate the sentiment.” He chuckled. “When he was a padawan, Anakin would always get onto me for leaving my robe everywhere; I believe he would find this situation quite humorous.”

Cody sat in silence, unsure of how to respond to such a personal statement. A minute passed of Kenobi staring at the cloak, seemingly lost in some fond memory, a small smile playing at his lips. After an extended period of awkward tea-sipping, Cody cleared his throat once more. “Am I dismissed, sir?” Kenobi’s head snapped up, appearing to have only just remembered that Cody was there.

“Oh, of course, my apologies. I was… lost in thought, I suppose.” They both stood, and Cody set his now empty mug of tea on the desk.

“Thank you for the tea, General,” Cody said. The General waved his hand casually through the air.

“Anytime, Commander; thank you for returning my cloak.” As the door slid open in front of Cody, Kenobi called out once more. “Oh, and Cody? Call me Obi-Wan, please.” Cody froze, not quite sure if he had heard correctly. When he turned to find the General smiling softly at him, Cody realized he had, in fact, heard correctly. Despite himself, the corner of his mouth turned up ever-so-slightly, and he nodded. Once more he began to leave, and once more he was stopped by Kenobi’s voice. “Do come back for tea after our next stop on Coruscant. The company was most enjoyable.”

“Of course, sir.” Kenobi, no, _Obi-Wan_ , raised an eyebrow. “Of course, Obi-Wan,” Cody replied.

When the door closed behind him, Cody finally allowed himself to release a breath.

 _That_ , he thought, _was certainly interesting_.


	2. Injuries, Lightsabers, and Medbays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is injured during battle, and Cody has to do what he can to save his General's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for continuing to read this story! This chapter has a bit of blood and injuries, but nothing to descriptive (I think). However, if content like that bothers you, be warned, because there is a little bit of that in here. Hope you enjoy, and thanks again for reading!

Darkness.

When Cody came to, all he could see was pitch black. And he _knew_ that shouldn’t be the case. Closing his eyes, (not that it made much of a difference), he tried to remember what had happened.

The 212th had been deployed to Arkanis, a planet in the Outer Rim. Cody could safely say it was one of the most miserable planets he had ever been on. The planet reminded him of Kamino, so it was automatically low on his list of favorite planets that he’d been to. It rained constantly, thick storm clouds obscuring any view of the planet’s suns or moons. The only thing that signaled the shift from day to night was the darkening of the already dark clouds. Suffice to say, the visual receptors in his helmet were having a difficult time making sense of the terrain.

Despite the terrible weather, the campaign was going rather well. The Separatist presence on the planet wasn’t strong, so the 212th was able to push back the droid army relatively easily. They had gained well over 2 klicks worth of ground, and Cody was confident that the battle would be over soon. Then everything went to Corellian hell. Cody was watching Kenobi’s back, like always. The blue glow from his lightsaber provided just enough light for the clones to see the way ahead, and just enough light for Cody to keep an eye on Obi-Wan. Force knows that if he didn’t, the General would undoubtedly get himself into some sort of trouble. But then trouble found them anyway.

The explosion came out of nowhere. It erupted just to the left of Cody, blasting him towards Obi-Wan. Desperately, Cody tried to find a way to soften his fall, but to no avail. As soon as Cody’s head hit the rocky ground, he was out like a light.

Cody once again opened his eyes to the dark of the cave-like structure he appeared to be in. Distantly, he remembered that Arkanis was a mining planet, and that the explosion likely caused them to fall into a mineshaft of some kind. Cody inhaled deeply and began to focus on individual parts of his body, making sure that nothing was terribly out of sorts. No need to make a bad situation worse by moving a part of his body that didn’t want to be moved.

 _Head feels fine, no headache, so hopefully no concussion._ He rolled his shoulders, relieved to find them both functioning normally. _Thumb, index finger, middle finger, ring finger, pinkie._ All of his fingers on his left hand appeared to be responding, and he repeated the process on his right hand, glad to find that it was normal as well. But when he tried to shift his right leg, he found he couldn’t move it.

Cody sucked in a deep breath, then let it out, trying to quell his momentary panic. Now that he was paying attention, he could definitely feel some pain beginning at his shin, going all the way down to his toes. _All right, there’s probably just something pinning it down._ Sure enough, when he finally turned on his helmet floodlights, he saw a decently sized rock trapping his lower leg. 

After carefully examining the rock, he figured he could probably remove it without too much trouble. Leaning forward, he shoved the rock and pulled his leg towards himself simultaneously, and the rock fell down with a thud. Cody rolled his ankle, and felt a slight twinge of pain when he did so. It was probably sprained, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle, especially when he needed to locate his men and Obi-Wan. _Kark, Obi-Wan!_ he thought.

“General?” he called out, scanning the caved in room with his floodlights. No response. “General!” he tried again, louder this time. A little ways away, he heard a weak cough.

“I’m here, Cody,” came Obi-Wan’s voice, sounding weak. 

“Sir! Keep talking to me. I’ll make my way over to you.” Cody hauled himself up to his feet, but had to practically bend over double in order to keep from hitting the ceiling. Moving as quickly as he could, he went to where he had heard his General speaking. After a brief moment of looking, he spotted Obi-Wan, and felt relief wash over himself. 

But as soon as the relief came, it was gone again. Cody could see a pool of blood beneath his General, slowly expanding outward. A rod of some metal that Cody didn’t recognize was sticking straight through Obi-Wan’s chest.

“Sir!” Cody knelt down, hands hovering over Obi-Wan’s chest, desperately trying to assess the situation.

“Hello there, Cody. Are you alright?” it sounded like Obi-Wan could hardly force the words out, his chest only barely rising and falling. 

“General, I’m fine. You, on the other hand, are not.” The rod appeared to have completely pierced Obi-Wan, and based on the ever-growing pool of blood beneath his General, it had gone all the way through. Cody frantically ran through his limited medical training in his head, hoping desperately that he could remember something that would help. He knew that generally you didn’t want to remove any shrapnel that had impaled someone, because it would cause the bleeding to intensify. But the rod through Obi-Wan’s chest seemed to be impairing his breathing, and surely his breathing was more important than a bit of blood, right? Cody could do his best to stem the bleeding, but there was nothing he could do to help Obi-Wan breathe as long as there was something in the way. Cody had to get it out. 

“Cody, I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but I do think we have to get this rod out. Breathing is getting,” he let out a cough, and pain flashed across his features. “Breathing is getting rather difficult.” 

“I know sir, I’m sorry. I don’t have any painkillers with me, so this isn’t going to feel great.” Obi-wan let out a weak laugh.

“I wasn’t expecting it to, Cody.” Although Cody knew that time was of the essence, he couldn’t help but stall. The rod sticking out of his General’s chest was just _so long._ What if, when he pulled it out, it damaged something else? Cody’s panic was apparently leaking into the Force, because Obi-Wan lifted his hand and fumbled for Cody’s fingers. Cody was suddenly glad for his helmet, because he was not sure what expression he was wearing at the moment.

“It’ll be alright, Cody,” he offered a weak smile. “Here, this will help.” Obi-Wan released his hand and grabbed his lightsaber, lifting it in Cody’s direction. “Use it to shorten the rod.”

Cody hesitated. How many times had he heard Obi-Wan tell Anakin, “This lightsaber is your life.”? “Sir, I don’t know if-”

“You have to, Cody. Otherwise this will only be more unpleasant.” Nodding, Cody reached out and took the lightsaber from Obi-Wan’s weak grip.

The first thing he thought was, _It’s heavy_. He looked it over, slowly rotating the lightsaber in his hand. Ensuring that the direction in which the blade would ignite was pointed away from himself, and away from Obi-Wan, Cody took a deep breath. Holding it directly in front of his chest, Cody thumbed the ignition, and the room was bathed in a blue glow. His eyes followed the tip of the blade as he moved it slowly back and forth. Seeing a Jedi wield a lightsaber was one thing. Holding one was something entirely different. Cody could feel the warmth emanating from the weapon, but it was unlike the heat from a blaster. It felt... kind, almost. It was truly elegant. 

A shaky chuckle from Obi-Wan brought Cody’s mind back to the situation at hand. “It likes you,” Obi-Wan said. Despite the pain he must be in, he still managed a smile as Cody stared in wonder at the weapon, as if seeing it truly for the first time. Shaking off the awe of holding a lightsaber, (a lightsaber how _kriffing_ cool was that?) Cody lowered the blade, bringing it as close to Obi-Wan’s chest as he dared. Grasping one end of the rod with one hand, lightsaber in the other, Cody slowly sliced through the metal. The lightsaber cut through the material easily, and Cody imagined it was akin to spreading butter on a warm piece of toast. 

“Very good, Cody. Now for the difficult part.” Obi-Wan’s tone was falsely light, attempting to hide the pain he was feeling. _And failing,_ Cody thought. 

"Yes, sir.” Cody deactivated the lightsaber, and placed it on to the dusty ground next to him reverently. “How-” Cody cleared his throat. “How should we go about doing this, sir?” He had some idea of how to proceed, but he desperately hoped that Obi-Wan had a better idea.

“You’ll have to lift me off the rod, Cody. I don’t know of a better way to do this.” Cody sighed. 

“Yes, sir, I was afraid of that.” He suddenly remembered something he had tucked away in his utility belt. Fumbling for the buckle, he opened the pouch and pulled out Obi-Wan’s cloak. “You might want to bite down on this sir. As far as we know, we’re still fighting the Separatists. We don’t want the seppies finding us before our men do.” Cody placed the cloak directly below Obi-Wan’s chin, near enough that he could bite down on it when he needed to. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded.

“Alright, Cody. I’m ready when you are,” he said, placing the dirty cloak in his mouth. Cody nodded, then positioned his arms beneath Obi-Wan’s body. 

“Okay, sir. On the count of three.” _Inhale, exhale, go._ “One, two, three!” Cody lifted, pulling Obi-Wan upwards as gently as he could. The cloak did its job, muffling Obi-Wan’s grunts and shouts of pain. Cody hated doing this to Obi-Wan, he really did, but it was the only way. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, there was a terrible squelching sound, and then Obi-Wan was free. 

Instantly, blood started pouring out even faster through the hole in Obi-Wan’s back. Luckily, the wound on his front wasn’t bleeding as badly. Cody began putting pressure on the wound, desperately trying to staunch the bleeding. His efforts didn’t do much, but the blood flow did appear to slow somewhat. 

Obi-Wan spit the cloak out of his mouth, and took a shaky inhale. “Thank you, Cody. You did well.” 

“It didn’t feel that way, sir. I’m supposed to protect you from pain, not make it worse,” Cody responded, trying to distract himself from the amount of blood that was currently pouring out of his General. 

“I guarantee, you Cody, I’d rather have a bit of pain than perish in comfort.” Cody chuckled.

“Well sir, you aren’t dying on my watch.” Replacing his bloody hands with the cloak, he tied the fabric tightly around Obi-Wan’s torso so it functioned as a makeshift bandage. Cody turned Obi-Wan over, so that he was once again lying on his back. Despite the bandage, the wound still appeared to be bleeding, bleeding too much. “I’ve done all I can, sir. I’m sorry-” He cursed his voice for cracking. “I’m sorry if it’s not enough.” 

Obi-Wan grasped Cody’s hand. “I can ask for no more, Commander. You’ve done all you can.” A heavy silence settled over the pair. After far too long a period of quiet, Cody noticed Obi-Wan’s eyes had closed.

“Sir, you have to stay awake. I _need_ you to stay awake for me General,” Cody pleaded.

“Of course, Cody I will try my best. I’m just,” he let out a pained breath. “trying to regulate my breathing.” He exhaled in a failed attempt at a laugh. “I don’t particularly like enclosed spaces, and this isn’t a good time to lose my composure, I don’t think.” _Claustrophobia_ , Cody realized. Many of his brothers had the same fear, born of their years sleeping in pods back on Kamino. Brothers would wake up from a nightmare and find nothing but a dark sleeping tube to help them calm down. No, none of the clones really like small spaces, but some outgrew the fear. Some didn’t.

Cody noticed that Obi-Wan had closed his eyes again, and his breathing had gotten lighter. He knew it wasn’t his place to ask, but he had to keep Obi-Wan talking.

“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, is there a reason you-” _how to say this_ , “have trouble with small spaces?” Obi-Wan grimaced. 

“It’s not a particularly nice tale to hear, Cody,” he responded. 

“I’m sure I can handle it, sir.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Very well. You know of how the Jedi train in Master-Padawan pairs. Anakin is- was- my Padawan, and now Ahsoka is his Padawan.” Cody nodded an affirmative. “Well, I was trained by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Our relationship started out a bit rockier than others, but we quickly became close. He-” Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “He died on Naboo, just over 10 years ago, now.” There was silence for a moment as Obi-Wan seemed to collect himself. “He was killed by a Sith Lord named Darth Maul. We dueled him in the Palace of Theed, during the Trade Federation occupation. During the fight.” Another pause. “During the fight, we were separated. Separated by ray shields. Qui-Gon was with Maul, and I was stuck behind the nearest ray shield. I watched Maul stab him through the gut, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.” He was quiet for a moment. “As soon as I got through the shield, I killed Maul, but ever since then, small spaces have not been friendly to me.”

Silence reigned for a few long minutes. “Thank you, Obi-Wan, for telling me.” Obi-Wan smiled faintly. 

“Thank you for listening.” Obi-Wan’s eyes drifted shut.

“General,” Cody said, trying to get Obi-Wan to respond. “General,” he said again, with more emphasis.

“I’m still here, Cody.” He had to keep Obi-Wan talking. 

“Have I told you the story of how I got my name, sir?” Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh.

“No, Cody, I don’t think I’ve had the honor of hearing that particular tale.”

“Well, it was back when we were training on Kamino. My squad had just finished a drill when-” Cody’s wrist comm crackled to life. 

“Comm-Commander? Commander Cody, do you read me?” Helix’s voice asked. Cody's shoulders slumped in relief.

“Yes, yes Helix I read you. The General is with me, he needs a medical evac as soon as possible. I did what I can to slow the bleeding, but… it’s not good Helix.” Cody hated how his voice shook.

“We’ve got a look on your coordinates. We’ll get there as soon as we can. Hang on, sir.” Cody’s commlink flickered off. 

“Do you hear that sir? Help is coming.” No response. “Sir?” Cody looked down at Obi-Wan’s face and saw that it was terribly pale. He patted the side of his face with the palm of his hand. “General, you have to wake up. Help is coming.” Still nothing. “Obi-Wan!” Cody shifted so that Obi-Wan’s head was in his lap. “Obi-Wan, wake up!” But Obi-Wan remained still, unmoving. 

* * *

Two days later the General still hadn’t woken up. The evac had gotten there soon after Obi-Wan had lost consciousness, and thankfully Helix was able to get him into stable condition as soon as they got back to _The Negotiator_. But still, after two days, nothing. No sign of life other than the steady beeping of the heart monitor. 

Cody stood from his vigil at Obi-Wan’s bedside and stretched. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten proper sleep, but he knew there was no point in going back to his quarters until Obi-Wan was awake and well. Even if he went back to his room, his worry for Obi-Wan would have kept him awake. Might as well stay in the medbay so he could be there as soon as Obi-Wan would wake up. Because he _would_ wake up. 

Cody was making his way around the medbay when he heard a voice speak behind him. “Ah, hello Cody. May I ask what day it is?” Cody whirled around, a smile appearing on his face.

“Obi-Wan, you’re awake!” Cody abruptly realized that he was not wearing his bucket, and almost positively had a stupid expression on his face that Wolffe would tease him mercilessly for if he saw. He promptly smoothed his expression and cleared his throat. “I mean- I’m glad you’re awake General.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. A genuine one, where the corners of his eyes crinkled ever-so-slightly and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. “I thought I told you to call me Obi-Wan, Cody,” he said, eyes staring into Cody’s from a room away.

“I suppose you did,” Cody responded, voice barely above a whisper. He took the time to look Obi-Wan over, to really make sure that he was genuinely okay. His chest was wrapped with bandages, covering the still healing wounds. But his skin had regained its natural color, and his cheeks had a healthy shine to them once more. Now that he was awake, Cody could finally _believe_ , rather than just know, that Obi-Wan was, in fact, going to be okay. They stood there, each one examining the other for how long, Cody didn’t know. But then Cody heard a throat clear behind him, and he turned to find Helix, interrupting. _But he’s not interrupting anything_ , Cody thought. _Nothing was happening, anyway._

“General! I’m glad that you’re awake. How do you feel?” Helix inquired as he began changing Obi-Wan’s bandages. 

“I’ve no doubt felt better, but I’ve most definitely felt worse. All in all, I feel quite all right, thank you.” 

“Glad to hear you feel alright sir, but I can’t release you for another two days at least. You gave us quite a scare back on Arkanis.” Obi-Wan let out a soft chuckle.

“Yes, well, I apologize for that. I shall endeavor to not do it again, Helix. How are the men? Did we manage to retake the planet?” Helix rolled his eyes.

“Of course the first thing you ask about after you wake up from two days of unconsciousness is the battle. To make matters short, yes, we did retake the planet. I’m sure Cody can give you a full report _after_ you are released,” he emphasized, with a look at Obi-Wan that said, _Don’t even try to work before you’re fully healed._ Obi-Wan raised his hands in surrender, and let out another smile.

“Whatever you say, medic Helix.” As Helix finished up rewrapping Obi-Wan’s bandages, he called out to Cody.

“You see, Commander? He’s perfectly fine. Please go get some sleep; Force knows you need it,” he said, exasperation lacing his tone. Cody lifted his hands, mirroring Obi-Wan’s movements from just a moment before.

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” As he turned to leave, he hesitated, then faced Obi-Wan once more. “I’m glad you’re alright, sir.” With that, he hurried out of the medbay. But before the door could fully close, he heard Obi-Wan speak to Helix.

“What were you referring to, Helix? The Commander _has_ slept since the battle, correct?” Even without seeing them, Cody could practically feel Helix roll his eyes.

“No, sir. He’s been parked in that chair ever since we pulled you both from the explosion site. I was able to get him to shower once we got back, though. I’m fairly certain the stench would have harmed your recovery process. But other than that, he’s been sitting right here doing post-battle reports. If he slept, it was in that chair, sir.”

Obi-Wan was quiet for a minute. Cody could hear the grin in Obi-Wan’s voice when he said, “Good man, that Cody.”

Cody smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was my first time writing an injury of any kind, or a battle, or anything of the sort. I apologize if any of it was grossly inaccurate. I did look up why on earth you would ever remove something that had impaled someone, and pretty much the only reason is if it's impairing someone's airflow, so I think that is at least semi-accurate. Also, I saw that Arkanis was a planet on the Wookiepedia page, but I have no idea what it's actual climate or history is, so that is most likely wrong, but oh well.  
> Final thing, then I'm done. I originally didn't have Cody use Obi-Wan's lightsaber, but it just happened, and honestly I am upset we never got to see that in the show, but it is what it is I suppose.  
> Thanks again so much for reading! Comments and kudos make my day, so feel free to leave those! Have a wonderful day all you lovely people!
> 
> Note: I got the idea for Obi-Wan being claustrophobic from Six Feet Under by the wonderful KCKenobi. All of their works are utterly fantastic, but this one is one of my favorites! (I'm so sorry I don't know how to link works, but everyone should go read this ASAP. It's simply amazing.)


	3. Battles, Banter, and Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin shows up, and bets are won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for returning to this story! I'm sorry about the update delay, this chapter gave me a hard time and apparently didn't want to get written. The chapter is a bit shorter than I'd like, but eh, it's done and that's all that matters. But here it is, I hope you enjoy it!

“Cody! Take the men and retreat!” Obi-Wan ducked to avoid a lightsaber strike that would have beheaded him. Dooku continued his offensive, his red lightsaber clashing against Obi-Wan’s, blaster bolts raining down upon them from both sides. The twirling lightsabers created a deadly lightshow, one that promised disaster for the first man that made a mistake. Cody did not want to leave Obi-Wan with  _ Dooku,  _ but orders were orders, and deep down Cody knew that he couldn’t do anything that would help Obi-Wan. This was a Jedi’s fight.

“Yes, sir! You heard him boys, back to base!” A chorus of affirmatives came through Cody’s helmet comm, and he began to make his way back across the terrain they had fought so hard to gain, firing at droids all the while.

Finally, they got out of the droids’ range, and it was safe to pause. Cody turned around, trying to get a glimpse of Obi-Wan and Dooku’s fight. The distance made it difficult, but Cody could see the nearly imperceptible signs of weariness lining Obi-Wan’s body. His leg was quivering ever so slightly, and he was breathing more heavily than usual. A stranger looking at him wouldn’t have noticed anything was amiss, but after two years of fighting at Obi-Wan’s side, Cody knew the man’s tells, and he knew that he needed help. But as soon as Cody realized that fact, Anakin appeared in what could only be described as a blaze of glory. 

He leapt over a hill, slicing a nearby droid in two as he landed. He then proceeded to shove Dooku back with the force, giving Obi-Wan a brief moment of respite. Obi-Wan said something to Anakin that he couldn’t quite make out, but based on the familiar smirk on his face, it was a quip of some kind. The two ran off, chasing after the Count. 

As Cody turned to head back to base with the rest of the 212th and the 501st, he caught sight of a lump of brown fabric on the ground, near where Obi-Wan and Dooku had begun fighting. Cody rolled his eyes. He had missed the shrugging of the robe this time, apparently. Sighing, Cody retrieved the cloak from the ground and placed it into the designated “cloak” pocket of his utility belt. The cloak’s pocket was purposefully placed directly next to the lightsaber hook now on Cody’s belt, and headed back to base. 

* * *

Cody stood on the bridge of the  _ Negotiator,  _ staring out the viewport. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the sounds of life surrounding him. It wasn’t often that he got time to pause and just  _ be,  _ but he always enjoyed it when he got the chance. He could hear clones around him talking, preparing post-battle reports, putting in coordinates for their next hyperspace jump, and making jokes amongst one another. A soft smile tugged at his lips. The clones deserved more downtime like this, but Cody knew it was only a matter of time before their new orders would come in and they would be shipped off to another planet. 

Bickering voices brought him out of his pondering. Turning around, he saw Obi-Wan and Skywalker walking onto the bridge. Anakin was waving his arms about, clearly speaking passionately about something. 

“Come on Master, admit it! This is at least the seventh time I’ve saved your life, and you know it.” 

“Anakin, this was not a matter of life and death. And as we’ve discussed, you only get to count it if I undoubtedly would have died had you not showed up. This is  _ not  _ one of those times!” Obi-Wan said. Anakin opened his mouth to argue again, but Obi-Wan held up a hand to stop him.

“Fine then, Anakin, we’ll ask Cody since he was there too.” Both generals turned and directly faced him.

“C’mon, Cody, you saw it. This  _ definitely  _ counts as one of the times I’ve saved his  _ shebs _ , he just doesn’t want to admit it.” Cody’s eyes widened and he flicked his glance between the two men.

He cleared his throat and placed his hands behind his back. “Well sirs, I can’t say for sure, seeing as General Kenobi certainly did  _ not  _ die, and it seems rather pointless to consider the idea of what would have happened if he had.” Obi-Wan got a rather smug look on his face, and Anakin rolled his eyes in exasperation. Cody would have left it at that, but he decided to take pity on Anakin, as well as hopefully knock some sense into Obi-Wan. “That being said, I am very glad that General Skywalker showed up when he did.” Obi-Wan looked betrayed. “Sir, we had been on that campaign for a week. We were all fatigued, including you.” Obi-Wan shrugged, conceding defeat, and Anakin looked absolutely joyous.

“Ha! I told you Master, even Cody agrees with me!” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and waved his hand through the air, clearly wanting to move on with the conversation.

“Well, I still think it’s up to contention, but it doesn’t much matter now, does it?” he sent Anakin a pointed look, then turned his attention to Cody. “How are the men faring, Commander?”

“They’re doing alright, sir. We sustained minimal casualties during the retreat, and no one was seriously injured. Helix has the wounded set up in the medbay, and he expects them all to be released within a few hours.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Thank you, Cody. Get some rest; Force knows we all need it.” 

“Yes, sir. But there is one more thing.” He reached into his utility belt and pulled out Obi-Wan’s cloak. Anakin burst out laughing, and had to lean against the holo table to keep himself upright.

“I told you that you have a problem with losing cloaks, Obi-Wan.” He wiped a fake tear from his eye and pulled himself upright. “At least I don’t have to retrieve them for you anymore. That duty has apparently fallen to Cody.”

“I do  _ not  _ have a problem with losing my cloaks!” Obi-Wan protested, but he reached out and grabbed the cloak from Cody regardless. “Thank you for retrieving this for me Cody, I greatly appreciate it.”

“Not a problem, sir.” 

As he made his way off the bridge, he saw some clones trying to exchange credits stealthily. Most of the time he would have let them go, but they were performing anti-regulation activities while frighteningly close to the Generals. “Troopers! What’s going on here?” Both clones snapped to attention.

“Nothing, sir!” He saw one clone, Blaze, he thought his name was, shift his hands behind his back in an attempt to hide the credits. Cody raised an eyebrow. The troopers shifted uncomfortably and Blaze finally spoke up.

“We’re sorry sir. I just won a bet and Flare was paying up. That’s all, sir, promise.” 

Cody would just let them go with a warning, but now his interest was piqued. “And what, exactly, was the bet for?” Blaze and Flare exchanged a nervous glance.

“Well, uh, sir, it was on,” Flare mumbled something that Cody couldn’t quite make out. Oh, now he was  _ very  _ interested in what they had to say.

“What was that?” Cody put on his most intimidating, “I am the Marshall Commander of the 7th Sky Corps, do not mess with me,” face. Flare audibly gulped, then spoke again.

“It was a bet on whether or not you would return the General’s cloak to him, sir.” For a moment, Cody was too shocked to respond properly. Troopers were  _ betting  _ on it? Cody knew that he returned Obi-Wan’s cloak rather frequently, (because Obi-Wan couldn’t seem to stop losing it, for kriff’s sake) but he didn’t think it had happened enough that the other clones would have picked up on it.

Cody pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, first off, I frankly don’t care that you were betting on my behavior. But it is against regulations to allow betting in the first place, and betting on your superior officers,  _ especially  _ the General, is  _ way  _ out of line. Do not let me catch you doing it again, understood?” Both troopers nodded vigorously. “Good. You’re dismissed.” Blaze and Flare jogged off, looking like a pair of tookas that had just gotten away with something. 

As Cody made his way back to his quarters, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from straying to that bet, and he wondered what other bets were circulating. As Commander, he was kept out of the main betting pools, because if word got out that he knew and was participating in non-regulation activities, there’d be massive repercussions. (Of course, that didn’t stop him and the commanders from other battalions from having their own betting pool, but no one needed to know that.) 

Cody’s commlink buzzed. “Commander Cody here.”

Rex’s voice sounded through the comm. “You owe me twenty credits. I’d say Skywalker’s entrance was dramatic, wouldn’t you?”

_ Kriff. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's here! I did my best to present their banter in a good way, because I absolutely love their back and forths. Also I could not for the life of me think of a good way to end this chapter, so I apologize if the ending seems off. Also, I completely made up Blaze and Flare. I have no idea if they actually exist in canon or not, so I just gave them random names.
> 
> Thanks again so much for reading, and if you enjoyed, (or even if you didn't) please leave kudos and/or a comment! They really do make my day and I appreciate every single one!


	4. Caves and Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cody and Obi-Wan are stuck on a planet waiting for an evac, Cody contemplates on the evolution of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm so so sorry for the wait, real life got in the way and it just took me a while to get around to it! I'll be honest, I'm not super happy with how this chapter turned out, but I really wanted to get it posted before too long, so here it is. After this, there's only one chapter left, hope you enjoy!!!!

A light fog covered the ground, and torrents of rain obscured the way ahead. Cody and Obi-Wan held their breath as they walked past the Separatist army not 100 meters away from them. 

They had been sent down to the planet on a simple reconnaissance mission, not expecting to find much. But a day after they landed, they came across a large group of battle droids marching to a yet unknown location. There were far too many droids for the two of them to take out alone, so they had called in an evac, however the storms and cliffs throughout the planet made it difficult for a ship to land at their current location.

Cody and Obi-Wan had been hiking to the rendezvous spot for hours now, and it looked like they wouldn’t make it before dark. Once night fell, it would be too treacherous for them to continue on, even with the Force and Cody’s night vision. 

“Commander, I believe there is a cave up ahead.”

 **“** Let’s make camp then, General.” 

The cave was dark, damp, and cramped. But it provided decent cover from the elements and the Separatists, so it was as good a place as any to spend the night. They each set up their makeshift campsite with well-practiced ease. Bedrolls were rolled out, each against one wall of the cave; neither of them much liked sleeping without their backs covered. The cave was small enough that there wasn’t much room in between the bedrolls, scarcely enough space for a campfire if they dared risk one. 

Cody sat down with his pack and pulled out a ration bar for each of them wordlessly; a crack of thunder hid the crinkling of the wrapping as they opened them. They didn’t talk much, due to both their exhaustion and their proximity to the enemy. When night began to fall, Cody spoke up.

“I’ll take the first watch, Obi-Wan. Get some rest, sir.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Thank you, Cody.” With that, Obi-Wan lay down on his bedroll, back to the cold rock wall of the cave. Cody couldn’t hear his breathing because of the storm raging outside, but he could see his chest begin to rise and fall steadily just a few minutes after he lay down. 

The wind and rain picked up not long after that, and with it, the cold. Cody was fine in his heated armor, but Obi-Wan was just in his tunic, and he began to shiver in his sleep. 

Cody pulled out the spare cloak from his belt, and gently draped it over Obi-Wan. , Carefully, he tucked in the edges, just a bit, so as to not wake him up. A few seconds later, the shivering stopped.

Cody returned to his post, but his focus was no longer on the cave opening, but on Obi-Wan. It was so rare that he got to see his General relaxed like this nowadays. He carried the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, even though he didn’t have to, and recently it had begun to take even more of a toll than before.

There were new wrinkles at the corners of Obi-Wan’s eyes that hadn’t been there at the beginning of the war. New grey hairs, too. He had been under a lot of stress since the start, but now, especially after Umbara and Commander Tano’s leaving, his eyes seemed a bit dimmer than before. 

The last few months of the war had been particularly difficult. First Umbara, then Kadavo, then the Duchess’s death, followed immediately by Ahsoka leaving- it had been a lot. That’s not even considering the time that Obi-Wan faked his death. That had shattered something in his and Anakin’s relationship, something that had yet to heal. Cody didn’t know if it ever would. Sure, Cody had been upset with Obi-Wan when he found out the truth too, but after a long conversation, promises that he wouldn’t repeat the deed, (and a night of way too many drinks with Rex,) Cody had moved past it. He was just glad that Obi-Wan was still _here_ \- he couldn’t stay angry with him when all he felt was relief. 

They had been a pair for so long now; it was hard to remember a time when they hadn’t been working together. Cody recalled the first time when he was preparing to meet his general; he had been, not scared (Commander Cody was never scared), but very _nervous_ about meeting the man he would serve the war under. 

_Bucket on, he stood in line with the other troops of the original 212th, armor still so shiny and new._

_His first thought upon seeing Obi-Wan was, ‘This is a Jedi?’ He looked so... mundane. But as Obi-Wan moved through the ranks, Cody began to notice the eerie gracefulness he moved with. Without asking anyone, he came to a stop right in front of Cody._

_“Commander?” he asked. Cody was surprised to hear a hint of nervousness in his voice, mirroring his own. He saluted._

_“CC-2224 reporting for duty sir.” Obi-Wan smiled, but it looked slightly forced._

_“Thank you, Commander. What’s your name?” Cody hesitated._

_“My designation is CC-2224, sir,” he repeated. Obi-Wan shook his head._

_“I didn’t ask for your designation; that I already know.” He waited for a moment. Cody cleared his throat._

_“Cody, sir. My name is Cody.” Obi-Wan smiled again, a genuine one this time._

_“A pleasure to meet you, Commander Cody.”_

_Force,_ so much had changed since then. He had lost brothers, he had lost faith in the Jedi after Umbara (but never his faith Obi-Wan), and more and more now he was questioning the very cause his brothers were created for. But through it all, Obi-Wan remained a steadfast shoulder to lean on, a steady presence by his side. They’ve dragged each other to the medbay countless times because neither of them have a shred of self-preservation. They’ve mourned the lives of the men that died on their watch. When the responsibility of command became too much for either of them, they turned to each other and shared the burden together. He couldn’t imagine a life without Obi-Wan anymore, and he didn’t want to.

If the war suddenly ended, if the clones were recognized as sentients and given rights, and he could have any life he wanted to, that life would be full of his brothers and Obi-Wan. They would take their ships and go off to some planet, and never have to worry about the Republic or the Separatists again. 

The Republic had its flaws. Cody was no longer blindly loyal to the system responsible for his creation; he had seen too much for that to still be true. He realized suddenly that his loyalties had shifted; they no longer solely belonged to the Republic, but to Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If it suits your fancy, please consider leaving a comment!  
> I did my best to keep Cody's thoughts in character, but I am quite aware that some of this is a little OOC, so sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. There is only one chapter remaining, and the next one is full of angst :)
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](url) if you want to come say hi :)


	5. Orders and The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC-2224 finds Kenobi's cloak. He doesn't return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am not dead! I'm so sorry this took me so long to update, I participated in Febuwhump and that took up all of my writing time last month. Without further ado, here is the final chapter of Cloaks and Commanders. I hope you like it.

Utapau was  _ hot,  _ and it was miserable. Cody was sweating beneath his armor, and he knew all his brothers were too. The droids, of course, weren’t affected, which Cody thought was  _ grossly  _ unfair. He shot down another droid, and realized with a start that this may be one of the last times he fought against the clankers.

This could very well be one of the final battles in the war. Cody was glad to be a part of it, was glad the war was ending, glad that his brothers wouldn’t have to die anymore.  _ But what comes next?  _ The clones were made for fighting- what would they do when there was no longer a war to fight? 

Cody was brought out of his ponderings by a blaster bolt that flew way too close to his helmet. He fired without a second thought, felling the droid with ease. Then, he heard a clatter next to him. He turned, and there before him was Obi-Wan’s lightsaber.

_ Di’kut,  _ he thought. The man was fighting Grievous, and he loses his lightsaber? With a sigh, Cody bent down and picked it up, securing it on his belt. He’d return it later. For now, they had a battle to win.

* * *

“Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels.” Obi-Wan sat atop Boga, leaning over the varactyl’s side. 

“Very good, sir,” Cody responded, he turned to leave, but then remembered the weight of the lightsaber resting on his hip. “Oh by the way, I think you’ll be needing this.” He lifted the hilt to Obi-Wan. He smiled as he took it from Cody’s outstretched hand. 

“Thank you, Cody. Now let’s get a move on. We’ve got a battle to win here.” Obi-Wan flicked Boga’s reigns, and she ran off.

“Yes, sir.” Cody placed his helmet back on his head, and watched as Obi-Wan bounded off, heading up the cliffside. 

Cody’s comm chimed, and he pulled it from his belt. A man with a cloak obscuring his face popped up.  _ Who was this? _

“Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66.”

“Yes, my Lord,” CC-2224 replied. 

* * *

“Did you find Kenobi?”

“Sir, no one could have survived that fall.” CC-2224 hesitated. No, the average person couldn’t have survived that fall. But this was a Jedi, a traitor. He had seen their abilities first hand. If anyone could have survived that fall, it would have been Kenobi. But no, surely even he couldn’t have made it past a fall like that. He nodded.

“Start loading your men on the ships. Move it!” CC-2224 watched the troopers rush to and fro, loading themselves onto the gunships to be taken off planet. They scurried around fallen droids, and fallen clones, and no one said a word aside from barking out orders. CC-2224 found the silence eerie, for some reason.  _ It shouldn’t be this quiet.  _ But he shook his head and banished the thought. He had work to do. 

Hours later, the sun had started to set on Utapau, and the last of the men were being loaded into the gunships. The droid remains had been cleared away, as had the fallen clone’s bodies.  _ Where were the bodies?  _ CC-2224 pushed the thought from his mind. It didn’t matter where the clones’ bodies were. They had died, just as they were bred to do. 

The traitor’s remains had yet to be found.

“Commander!” CC-2224 turned and saw CT-3916.  _ Blaze,  _ part of his mind whispered. He ignored it. 

“What is it, trooper?” The clone stood at perfect attention.

“We found something you might want to see, sir.” CC-2224 nodded, and the trooper set off. They made their way up onto a walkway above one of the hangar bays. CT-3916 knelt down and picked up a brown piece of fabric, extending it out for CC-2224 to take.

“We think this belonged to the Jedi, sir. Shall we put it in evidence?” CC-2224 found himself reaching out and taking the cloak from the trooper, not registering that he had spoken. He allowed the cloth to run through his gloved fingers, something about the fabric haunting him. That annoying part of his mind whispered for him to keep it. Why would this cloak mean something to him? 

Before he could process what he was doing, CC-2224 tore a piece of the cloak off and held it in his hand.

“Sir?” the trooper asked again. CC-2224 shook his head to clear his mind. 

CC-2224 gave the rest of the cloak back to CT-3916. “Send it to evidence. It definitely belonged to Kenobi.” 

“Sir yes, sir!” CT-3916 said, then jogged out of sight. CC-2224 looked down at the swatch of fabric he was still holding in his hand.  _ Why  _ did he feel the need to keep it? It belonged to the  _ traitor,  _ to  _ Kenobi.  _ He should burn it, along with anything else of the Jedi’s they found.

But instead, CC-2224 found himself placing the torn piece of cloak into his utility belt. 

CC-2224 didn’t know why he did it- but Cody- Cody did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well- that's the end! So ends my first multi-chapter fic. Thank you so much to everyone that read, kudosed, commented, and subscribed to this story. The reception this fic has gotten has really encouraged me, and I'm glad that you all have loved it as much as I have. Once again, thank you for reading this story!  
> If you liked it, please leave a comment and/or kudos. They really make my day and encourage me to write more!  
> Come find me on tumblr at [CloudySkyWars](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)   
> (P.S. as I'm sure you've noticed, this is technically part of a story. I will be writing a one chapter follow up from Obi-Wan's perspective, so look forward to that!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please let me know with a comment or kudos! I'd love some feedback on what I could do better. Thanks again for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is CloudySkyWars if you wanna come say hi or anything.


End file.
